Pluto Chronicles- Chapter 1
by Setsuna Bu
Summary: A look at the life of Pluto in the Silver Milennium
1. In the Beginning

Author's Notes: Well I wrote this awhile ago and finally got my lazy ass to start typing it up on my computer. This is the only fanfic I've actually written by hand, but the idea came to me during one boring class last year. Well I hope you guys like it. Oh and for those of you who don't know this is written in Setsuna's point of view.

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Sailor Moon so why bother with this? 

~~~~~~~~~

As I sit here writing on this page, with a steaming cup of tea besides me, I cannot help but ask myself. What the hell am I doing? I truly do not know how you convinced me to do this Damien. Though I thought that your proposal was admirable, I did not think I would actually consent to it. This black book bound by crimson red just seems to draw me closer, coaxing me to tell my secrets, my story. Did you put a spell on it or something? What I am about to write is a tale that people only know bits and pieces of. When thinking about my whole life and thinking about the others within them, they know so little about me. Those that knew a great part of my life are long dead. Thinking about them makes my heart constrict in pain. Even though there are parts of my life that I have long since sealed in the dark recesses of my heart and memory I will try to retell it. 

I guess the best place to start would be way back in my past. Before I was yet born in this time, to my heritage. There was a time of a different guardian and before my existence, before the Silver Millennium was but a far away dream. Before the Silver Millennium there was a time known as the Great Wars. It was a war that has yet to be equaled to what the humans and senshi have fought, and I hope beyond all others that it will stay that way.

During this time, the planets of our Solar System were in a state of unrest. There were constant conflicts between all of them. To make things worst, our system was also fighting a war against the inhabitants of Andromeda. They were a mighty race. They had great technological, advances that clearly surpassed our own at the time. Our two systems had never gotten along well with each other. The andromidans had an acute dislike of magic, magic, which our system had. Frankly from what I have been told, I believe they were jealous of our power. Even our lowest class would have beaten one of their soldiers if their soldier were not technologically equipped. This jealousy, fear, and hatred fuelled the battles for decades. Through the years, both sides lost many of their own kind. During this time Serenity, Usagi's mother was born. As she grew up, she saw the slaughter going on in her system. With her grace, charm, whit, strong will, and help from the Silver Imperial Crystal, she was able to unite our Solar System. That was a crucial step toward what was later known as the Silver Millennium.

Queen Serenity was really a woman to be admired. With superior diplomacy, she was able to create an alliance with those from Andromeda. It took years though, for the peace to really settle upon us all. Throughout the years, many ambassadors from Andromeda came to the court to address the queen. My mother used to always regale me with the tails of the different ambassadors that came to the court. 

My mother, Princess Celest, was the youngest daughter of the King of Pluto. Her older twin sister, my Aunt Kayla, was the guardian of the gates of time. Both were good friends with the Queen and my mother often visited her. My mother had to meet many of the visitors from Andromeda. It was on one such visit from the ambassadors to the court that my mom said she had first met my father, Prince Augusta. My father always told me how he was drawn to my mother the moment he set eyes on her. He said that it probably had to do with her mysterious beauty, especially her amethyst eyes.Mother told me once that she did not like my father when she first met him. She found his red eyes quite unsettling and his vague and cryptic messages confusing.

Celest found his pursuit of her simply annoying. Whenever my father came to visit, she tried her best to avoid him. He seemed to have a knack of finding her though. Even when she had put an illusion spell on herself so that she looked like a servant, he still found her. After many months of relentless pursuit, my mother finally came to love him. Before long, the two were married. Due to my mother's duties as queen of Pluto, she was not able to leave for such far distances as Andromeda. My father had his own obligations to his kingdom. Because of this, for four months out of the year he was absent form Charon Castle. It was two years later after their marriage that on October 29 I was born. I inherited my green hair from my mother and my ruby eyes from my father. There were certain times though that my eyes would appear violet. 

Ever since I was able to walk, I was taught etiquette. I was told what my responsibilities were as the heir to the throne. It was not until later when my mother discovered that my visions were true that she soon had me trained as a senshi. Although my mother thought of my gift as a wonderful blessing, it also created the hell known as my childhood. 

Growing up was not very pleasant for me. My multiple and inopportune visions made me an outcast among the other children. They taunted me and called me a multitude of names. Children can be so cruel sometimes. What made my situation worst was that I felt that I could not confide this to my parents. I mean how could they possibly believe that the angels they knew at court would be so cruel to their little girl. I knew they loved me but they were also ruling monarchs after all. Taking care of two different kingdoms that were so far away from each other was hard. They hardly had time for even themselves. 

For most of my childhood, my days consisted of constant training. Each day I would wake up and only had that to look forward to. The only release I had from all of the pain. My life was like that for many years, friendless. That was of course before I met them…


	2. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Well here's the second part. Please, please review.

Insert Standard Disclaimer Here

It was when I was 11 when I first met the other outer senshi. It was during a conference between the outer planets that we first met. We children had been put into the music room so that we would not interfere with their discussion. The room was in complete silence, no one daring to break the stillness. I took that time to look over the three princesses. Princess Haruka of Uranus stood tall and unmoving as she looked at the scenery outside. Her face showed no emotion as she kept on staring. Princess Hotaru was siting upon a chair and seemed to be in a completely different world. There was something about her that gave me the chills yet drew me to her at the same time. I looked at her closer to see what it could be but was soon jarred from my inspection by a note the pierced the air. I turned to where the sound had come from. 

There, standing before a stand was Princess Michiru of Neptune. She had her eyes closed. In her hands was a violin. Her beautiful fingers moved with grace as she kept playing a sweet tune.The room was being filled with the sweet notes. I closed my eyes and just let the waves flow through me, feeling at peace. As the last strains of the song were being played, I opened my eyes with wonder. 

" That was beautiful." Hotaru whispered. I was startled when I remembered the other princesses within the room. Hotaru was staring at Michiru with a look of wonder. Haruka just smiled at her knowingly. That song broke the ice and started our friendship. Having those three as friends made my life more bearable. After our first meeting I often asked my mother to let me visit my new found friends. She was reluctant at first. She knew how unhappy I was when I was all by myself, so she soon consented. 

As the servants loaded the remaining of my baggage onto the awaiting vessel, I went up to the north tower to bid my mother farewell. As I climbed each step, I felt the excitement building up within me. I could not wait to see my friends again. It had been over two months since I last saw them. 

As I reached the top of the stairs the click of my heels announced my presence. She turned around with a sad smile upon her face. For a moment, I considered not going. With my father in a far off place and me off to Neptune, she would be here all alone. She stood as regal as ever though and as composed as ever. By the flicker of emotions evident in her eyes, I knew she wanted to cry. 

I ran towards her and embraced her. When a single tear fell down her face, I rushed to wipe it away. I gave her a reassuring smile. " Mom don't worry. I will be just fine. Nothing is gonna happen to me, so stop worrying."

" You're my little girl. What kind of a mother would I be if I didn't worry?"

" Mom, it's not like I'm leaving for years. It's only going to be 3 weeks."

" But it will seem like an eternity. I'll be all alone."

" Mom, Aunt Kayla will be here in a few days. You won't be alone."

" That's another thing Setsuna, you should be here to greet your aunt."

" You promised me I could go weeks ago! Besides Aunt Kayla invited me over to train next month." With the trumpets blaring, I kissed my mother one last time. " Well they're getting ready to leave. I promise to send a message to tell you that I've arrived safely." With a wave of my hand, I bounded down the steps and onto the ship. As I stood on the deck of the ship as it floated away I smiled and blew a kiss towards the person on the tower balcony. As the Glacial mountains of Pluto grew smaller and smaller I turned and headed to my cabin. It would take about a day to reach Neptune, barring meteor showers or other accidents. 

Setting myself on the cot, sleep overtook my senses. When I awoke, again I peered outside to see where we were. I saw the vast aqua seas of Neptune greeting me. I had not realized that I had slept so long. Out of the sea, there nestled an island. Majestic towers made of an aquatic stone heralded the Triden Castle.As we drew closer to the docks, I hurried up to the deck. The smell of the sea engulfed my senses. At the dock, I could see my friends awaiting me. As soon as the ship docked I rushed off the ship and hugged them. 

"Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, it's so good to see you guys again." I could just feel the smile spreading upon my face, a feeling I still was not used to. Each of them greeted me with a smile. We went into the awaiting carriage and headed to the castle. After the official greetings with Michiru's mother, the four wandered around the castle. The four talked animatedly about many things going on within their lives. I did not have much to tell them about my life. 

Later that night, after dinner, the four of us had retreated to the music room. In the middle of the room was a beautiful ivory grand piano. Beside it was a sheet stand, a chair before it with a violin case atop it. Haruka sat on the piano bench and played some notes. The notes clearly resonated throughout the room. Beside her, Michiru tuned her instrument. The two looked at each other and spoke through their eyes. With a nod of Michiru's head, the two began to play a song. It was the same one that I had first heard over a year ago when I first met them. As the song played on and as I hummed along, I looked over to Hotaru. She had her eyes closed and was swaying back and forth. Tapping her on the shoulder and executing a curtsy, she curtsied in return. Taking each other's hands, we danced together to the music. We twirled around the room; well mostly, she twirled since it was harder for her to do it to me because of the different heights. We giggled as the music continued. 

During that trip to Neptune, I was fortunate enough not to have my visions. I felt so carefree. Whenever I was with them, I always felt that way. I felt comfortable, wanted, and loved. This does not mean I did not feel that way with my family because I do. The thing though is that it was just different, the feeling of being accepted by others my own age. The memories that I created with my three friends were the fondest memories I had of my childhood. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Author's not: Well here's the next part. Please review. 

Disclaimer: I don't own SM never have and never will.

It wasn't long before I met the other senshi. The inner senshi soon became my friends though we weren't as close. We didn't seem to have that many interests but I still thought of them as my little sisters. We all got along well and spent a lot of our time together whenever we all visited Neptune together. The way we acted then is not how we act now as if we were separated into two different groups. I guess time had changed us all slightly. The long years of loneliness and agelessness have created who I am today and it has dictated many of my actions. It was different back then. Not just for myself but also for the rest of them. We were just a bunch of young girls lucky enough to born during one of the greatest time in history ever to be born.

Suffice to say that my teenage years were much more tolerable for me than when I was a little girl. I had my own friends, each of which possessed their own gifts and accepted me for me. They never once made fun of my visions or me, and I was thought of as one of them. I thought of all of the other princesses as part of my family. When I was younger though I learned that I had other family…though sometimes I wish I had never found out about them…

As the cobwebs of dreams slowly fell away I fought hard to keep them in their place. The only snatches of the dream that I could remember were the piercing blue eyes that had looked like they were searched my soul, and a smile that seemed only for me. I tried to snatch the other details of my dream but to no avail. All I could hear was a persistent knocking that seemed to be made from wood. All traces of the dream fell away as I slowly opened my eyes.

" GO AWAY! Leave me alone!" I yelled towards the door. Burrowing myself, deeper into the mattress I pulled my covers over my head to muffle the sound. After a little while the noise stopped to my great relief. I was soon comfortable and slowly drifting back to those eyes when I was jarred awake when someone roughly pulled my covers away, flung open the giant drapes, and jumped on my bead. Giving a resigned sigh, I slowly pulled myself up. Resistance was futile. Looking around my room, I saw three smirking faces. One of them was leaning against the doors to the sunswept balcony, the sun kissing her golden hair. Another one was sitting elegantly on a chair, holding part of my covers. The other one was happily jumping atop my bed giggling. Grabbing a pillow, I proceeded to pummel her with it.

" Stop it Hotaru-chan. I'm awake alr…." The pillow had come flying back at me. Throwing the pillow to the side I just glared at the three. 

" Come on Setsuna-chan. It's your birthday. We should be out celebrating." Haruka said as she walked toward the bed and sat down at the edge.

" Oh man!" Groaning as my head went back down onto the bed. 

" Why are you groaning Se-chan?" Michiru asked. " Shouldn't you be happy?"

" I would be if we weren't having company." I got up, headed towards the basin on my dresser, and splashed some water on my face. " Last night my mom told me that my cousins from Andromeda were visiting. In other words, I'm stuck acting like a prim and proper princess attending to every wish that they may have. It may be my birthday but I doubt I will have much fun. Especially if all those rumors about my cousin Mariko are true." 

" Hey isn't your dad from the House of Garne?" Haruka asked. 

" Yeah".

" Oh god", Michiru gasped. " Your cousin wouldn't happen to be Mariko Shiga from the House of Garne would she."

" Yeah, you guys know of her?"

" Are you kidding me she's said to be one of the most beautiful women in Andromeda. Some have even compare her to Queen Serenity!"

" You can't be serious!" I exclaimed. " The queen is like an angel."

" She may look like an angel, " Haruka interrupted. "But she acts like a total."

" B*tch." Hotaru supplied. 

My eyes bugged out at that comment. I had never heard her say that word before. Turning around, I saw that the other two were nodding their head in agreement. " You guys have met her before? When was that?"

" Do you remember that time about a year ago when there was a council meeting and you were staying with your Aunt when she fell sick? You weren't able to come because you had to take care of her?" I nodded my head. I remember wanting to go so badly, to meet my friends. I knew I couldn't though, because my Aunt had fallen ill while she was training me. " Well some ambassadors from Andromeda came too. She happened to be one of them. Her beauty caused a bit of a stir at court, but not as much as she had expected."

"But didn't you say that she had been compared to the Queen earlier?" I was a little confused.

" Well I said SOME people compared her beauty to the Queen." Michiru answered. " She was exquisite I must say, but she just didn't have the same allure as the Queen does. She didn't have the same disposition and caring compassion that resonates with the Queens beauty."

" That and the fact that she acted like a stuck up holier than thou bi*." I clamped my hand over Hotaru's mouth to stop her from finishing. I didn't think I could ever get used to her using that type of language. 

Sighing in defeat. " I guess this is going to be worse than I had expected." 

" Aww, don't be so down Se-chan." Hotayu said brightly. " With the three of us here, we'll find a way around this little dilemma."

Brightening up slightly I nodded my head and headed to my closet. I had to look presentable. When I had finished dressing, my friends had already started on their breakfast. A servant had brought it up while I had been otherwise occupied. 

" You should try these crumpets Se-chan." Michuru said when she saw her entering the room again. " They are simply delicious, almost as good as Mako's."

Raising an eyebrow I took a bite of one. My eyes closing when the taste assaulted my taste buds. " Your right! I must compliment that new cook that Mother hired." 

" Oh and one of the servants said that your relatives are expected to arrive in the afternoon so we have some time for you to really enjoy your birthday." Haruka said.

" Let's go ice skating!" Hotaru suggested enthusiastically. 

" Well if we're going to go ice skating then I guess we should go and change then."

Groaning, "Why couldn't you guys tell me this before I spent 30 minutes finding this annoying dress?" 

Haruka just smirked and Michiru just shrugged her shoulders as the three went to their rooms to go and change. Walking back into my closet I rummaged through my clothes to my skating outfits. Deciding upon a simple black outfit with red trimming I got took my black skates and headed towards Michiru's room. After all four of us had met up we headed to Mirror Lake. It was a vast lake that had albino trees surrounding it and a beautiful frozen waterfall at one end. Laughing amongst ourselves we chased each other around and danced on top of the ice. I don't know how long we were out there on that at ice but it must have been for a few hours. The other three had decided to go for a little break when I found myself alone on the lake. I might not have been as fast as Haruka or as graceful on the ice as Michiru but I still loved to glide through the ice. 

Slowly picking up speed I turned and looked behind me. With great concentration I propelled myself into the air. 1.2.3. Landing on the ice with one foot I swung the other foot behind me. Skating on I placed my torso parallel to the ice and my left leg extended up to the sky. I felt excited as the wind softly blew around me as I glided through the ice. Skating towards the waterfall I put my left leg down and taking a deep breath, propelling myself up into the air one more I spread my legs wide nearly touching my toes with my fingertips. The applause that came right after that simple act startle me so that I stumbled onto the ice. 

Whipping my head around I saw two boys about my age. Both were of equal height.One had raven hair and piercing blue eyes. The other also had raven hair, but with ruby eyes. I was started to see those eyes. I had never known anyone other than myself or my father that had ruby eyes. 

" Se-chan, hurry up." Hotaru yelled from the other side of the lake. " It's past noon and we have to get ready for your relatives remember."

" I'm coming." I took one last look over to the spot the two boys had been. To my surprise, they were gone. " I must be seeing things again. But I could have sworn I heard clapping." I shook my head and got up." Must have been the fall or something." 


	4. Fated Meeting

Slowly picking herself up she followed her three friends. They agreed on meeting at the library when they were done changing. Upon reaching her chambers she changed into a simple dress with a slightly low cut bodice made of a blood red satin material. Slipping into some slippers of like color she slowly made her way to the library. Heaving the huge oaken doors open she walked towards a nice and comfy settee situated in front of the fireplace. The fire had apparently been made quite recently. Hovering her hands towards it she could feel the fire warming her fingertips. They had been numb due to the cold outside. 

Upon hearing the creak of the hinges she turned around expecting her friends. Instead she was greeted with the sight of the two young men she had seen earlier that day. "I guess I wasn't hallucinating." She whispered under her breath. It apparently wasn't low enough because a bright twinkle seemed to instantaneously appear in ruby eyes. 

"Apparently this beauty here before us my friend was so stunned by our handsomeness that she believed that we were but figments of her imagination." The one with ruby eyes commented. His companion just replied with a small chuckle. " I can assure you my sweet lady that we are all too real, and would be more than happy to be at your beck and call." The ruby eyes one said as he took a hold of her hand and brushed his lips on her extended hand, his eyes never leaving her face. :: Definitely a lady's man and he is definitely flirting with me. By his coloring I can only presume that he is related to me perhaps. I wonder how he'll react when he finally stumbles upon such a conclusion. His friend is quite handsome though a fact which I cannot argue with. ::

"Se-chan." Hotaru yelled happily as she burst through the door with Haruka and Michiru right behind her. " Your mother says that your relatives have arrived." She stopped when she saw the two gentlemen, one of whom held her friend's hand in his.

" I'm guessing the charming man in possession of your hand is one of them?" Michiru said as she smiled devilishly. When Setsuna saw the shocked expression across his face she couldn't help but giggle. 

" I do believe he is Michiru-chan. He does have the same ruby eyes that my father has." She answered with amusement. All he could do was open his mouth then close it.

" Forgive my friends sudden lack of speech ladies." The one with the blue eyes apologized with a devilish look in his eyes. He was apparently quite amused with the recent interaction. " I by the way am Safiru Youji from the House of Draco. My friend over here is Kushiro Shiga from the House of Garne." 

" It's a pleasure to meet you both." Michiru said. " I am Princess Michiru of Neptune. These are my friends, Princess Haruka of Uranus, Princess Hotaru of Saturn, and of course Princess Setsuna of Pluto." She introduced each of them to the two gentlemen, each lady giving a nod of recognition to the two.

" It seems my friend that your current conquest is undoubtedly unattainable." Safiru whispered into Kushiro's ear. Setsuna couldn't help but break out into laughter upon hearing the comment. She had been dreading this meeting with her kin, but now she felt much more at ease. 

Kushiro sighed in a seemingly forlorn manner but quickly his expression brightened. " That may be so my friend, but as they say, there are many more fish in the sea. None may compare to my beautiful cousin over here but I see three lovelies before me that come quite close." He said with a joking manner. Luckily for him only Setsuna was the only person other than Safiru that heard the comment. Otherwise this meeting would have become quite heated. After awhile the six got comfortable and were in easy conversations. Setsuna couldn't help but grow attached to her devilish cousin and a bit smitten with his handsome best friend.

" By the way, K-kun. Where's is Mariko?" Setsuna asked her cousin.

" Hopefully in some rotting in some bottomless pit." Safiru murmured. Setsuna was a little taken aback with that reaction.

" Don't mind my friend over here Se-chan. He just has a slight dislike for my little sister."

" My feelings lean more towards loathing. The girl is like an annoying itch that won't go away. You constantly try to scratch and when you finally think it's gone it reappears yet again." Safiru said.

" I couldn't agree with you more." Kushiro said patting his friend on the back. " Speak of the devil." Everyone turned towards the open library door. There in the entranceway stood one of the most exquisite creatures Setsuna had ever seen. She stood poised with her nose slightly pointed up in the air, an aura of sophistication radiating from her. She had sparkling cerulean eyes and midnight black hair with a hint of purple that reached the middle of her back. When she walked she had such grace that it seemed like she was floating on air. Though she couldn't deny the beauty that her cousin possessed she couldn't help but feel a disturbing chill, creating goose bumps on her flesh. 

" Good day sweet sister." Kushiro greeted his sister as he kissed the outstretched hand. " Where have you been? Oh and I'd like you to meet my new friends. This here is our cousin Setsuna, and her friends Princess Michiru of Neptune, Princess Haruka of Uranus, and Princess Hotaru of Saturn. " He said as he pointed each of the females out. She gave each a thorough appraisal then proceeded to give them a satisfied look. The look in her eyes had a hint of loathing in it as well that confused Setsuna. 

" Are you cold princess?" Setsuna was startled when she heard a husky voice near her ear. She whirled around to find Safiru right behind her. She was so startled that she stumbled. Luckily he caught her before she made a total fool of herself in front of her cousins.Nestled in his arms she couldn't help but feel a torrent of emotions fighting within her. She couldn't help but feel safe in his warm embrace and by the look in his eyes it seemed that he felt the same. ::What am I saying? I just met him a few hours ago! How could I possibly feel this way about him?:: But she could not deny these feelings that were racing inside her, making her heart pound. Unfortunately the contact was broken by the intrusion of her cousin.

"Are you all right my dear?" Mariko asked with a smile on her face. The smile never reached her eyes for they seemed to have turned to ice.

" Yes, of course cousin. I just had a sudden start when I saw a cockroach scurrying nearby. Luckily for me Sir Safiru here saved me from a most austere scene." 

" That's _my_ Safiru." She said as she latched onto his arm as she gave him a radiant smile. " Ever so considerate." Clearly giving her a cold shoulder she proceeded to engage him in conversation. Setsuna retreated to the company of her friends. Every once in a while Safiru would give their group pleading looks.

" I think you should go over there and make sure that conniving b*tch doesn't take your man away from you." Haruka said.

" My man?! What are you talking about? I only met him a few hours ago, he's not my man."

"Keep on talking like that and it just might come true."

" Haruka!" I said punching her pointedly

" Oh come on, Se-chan you can't possibly tell me you don't have any feelings for him I mean look at him. You can't deny that he's is quite appealing." I just gave her an annoyed look.

" Fine be that way. I just think it'll be a waste to leave him there with _her_. I mean if I wasn't mistaken, if that annoying girl hadn't interrupted I could have sworn I would have seen some starbursts."

" Ruka-chan your simply incorrigible. But I still love you anyway." Enveloping her friend in a hug. " I guess I should go over there and rescue him from the lioness's den." Standing up resolutely I headed over to the two.

**Author's Notes:** I would just like to thank those people that have given me their reviews and I sincerely apologize for taking so long. My other computer, that I use to type all of my stories in has been given me a few problems. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!


End file.
